


They're Twins

by superfluoussplendor



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluoussplendor/pseuds/superfluoussplendor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil's second year at PSU dealing with the new additions to the team and his relationship with Andrew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The one with the twins

**Author's Note:**

> Andrew and Aaron are identical but they aren't the same.

Another game; another victory party. Neil stood in a loose semi-circle of his teammates watching the other Foxes and Vixens quickly progress towards their inevitable hangovers. Neil as usual was hovering on the outskirts, pulled in two directions just as he had from the moment he was given the choice to stay. 

He loved his teammates, his newfound family, but Andrew’s pull was stronger. He could be content to watch his friends party all night, but knowing that Andrew was somewhere else was a weight on his mind. Neil wasn’t sure how he became the type of person that could easily spend every waking moment with another person—granted before she had died, he was with his mother most of the time. But this was different. Andrew had a way of making him feel like the whole world disappeared and when he wasn’t nearby the world felt too bright and loud and large. 

Having spent a little over an hour celebrating with the others, Neil was about to make a hasty retreat when he caught sight of Aaron and Katelyn. She was trying to convince Aaron to dance with her. He was shaking his head no, but his barely concealed smile said he was just being difficult. Katelyn pouted and Aaron leaned down with a smirk on his lips. Neil, who had been mesmerized by the interaction quickly cast his eyes down and away.

“Hetero love,” Nicky said with a slight shiver, “don’t worry Neil, it grosses me out too.” Nicky shook his head affecting derision. They stood near the entrance to the downstairs study room of Fox tour with Dan, Allison, and Renee.

Neil’s gaze stayed on the floor, his ears turning faintly red at the tips. He contemplated if and how much to explain, but before he could make a decision he heard Allison snort. “Gawwwd Nicky you are so dense sometimes.”

Nicky looked affronted. “What?! Neil looks away every time Aaron kisses his little bundle of school spirit. I can’t be the first to notice.”

“Nicky! They’re twins!” Dan rolled her eyes, slightly exasperated.

Nicky still seemed to be grasping. He was perhaps drunker than any of them had accounted for.

Renee put her hand on Nicky’s shoulder, “Aaron looks like Andrew.”

“Yeeeeah... and?”

Renee continued patiently, “It wouldn’t matter if it was Katelyn or a boy, when Aaron kisses someone…”

Realization dawned on Nicky. “…Neil sees Andrew… Oh man Neil. I’m sorry. I really am dense.”

Neil still wasn’t meeting any of their eyes but he had to admit he was touched knowing that the girls had noticed his behavior and were understanding. “To be honest it’s worse seeing him smile like it’s the easiest thing in the world...” The girls, who had been quietly laughing at Nicky’s expense, stopped abruptly.

Allison was the first to regain her composure. “Neil that is so fucked up.” With all eyes on Neil and Neil’s eyes on the ground, no one noticed the black clad figure that approached the open door of the study room but turned quickly to leave.

Neil cleared his throat, still embarrassed by his admission, “I should really…”

Nicky gave what he thought was probably an encouraging smile, but what looked more like a grimace, and put a ¾ full bottle of whiskey in Neil’s hand. “Of course. I’m surprised you stayed this long. Tell Andrew I say hello. Or you know…don’t…”

Neil smiled awkwardly and glanced around the faces of the girls. Allison and Dan looked pitying but Renee just seemed sympathetic. Still, if he hadn’t already been trying to leave, this focus would have made him bolt so he made a hasty exit.

It felt like both a moment and an eternity before he was on the roof. The telltale glow of a tiny red ember lead him to his destination and he sat down bodily next to the shorter boy, sighing.

“That bad?” Andrew asked, seeming to feign interest.

Neil couldn’t be sure, but Andrew seemed to be on edge.

“Fine just…Nicky.”

Andrew didn’t react.

“What’s up?” Neil said, finally breaking the silence that had stretched out between them. It was so unlike the comfortable silence that they usually shared.

“Look at that. Being all sweet and worrying about me. Looking to make me smile Neil?” There was a glint in Andrew’s eye that Neil hadn’t seen in a long time. He almost gasped at the abruptness of the accusation. “How…?”

“You were taking too long. I came looking for you.” Andrew affected boredom and turned away to look out across campus. Neil knew better.

“You came down to look for me?”

“I no longer underestimate your ability to get into trouble. That’s not the point.”

“You missed me.” Neil breathed. It wasn’t a question it was a huge realization. He wasn’t an idiot he knew how Andrew felt—at least most of the time—but Andrew rarely acted in a way to make his feelings so obvious. He knew that this was not the conversation Andrew wanted to be having, would never want to have, but he couldn’t help but wonder. “If we hadn’t been talking about you? Would you have stayed?”

“Guess we’ll never know.” He took a long drag of his cigarette.

They were quiet for a long time while Neil tried to think of the right thing to say, or even anything to say. Anyone would be right to be angry but for Andrew he knew this was worse. Andrew was incredibly private. Allison liked to pretend it was a front to defend his bad boy reputation but Neil knew better.

“I could go back on the happy pills if it really bothers you that much.” Neil knew that was a bluff and it hurt. Neil knew how much Andrew hated his medication. Neil hated it too, but Andrew would never sacrifice that much for him even if he asked. And Neil told him so.

“You hate them more than you hate me.” Andrew raised an eyebrow but otherwise his face was stony. “And I hated seeing you on them. You may have smiled more, but you weren’t happy. I don’t care that you don’t smile or act like everyone else. What matters to me is that you’re happy. Seeing Aaron do everything so easily hurts because its in juxtaposition to how difficult everything is for you. But it’s not entirely selfless.”

Andrew slid his eyes towards Neil’s face with that angry fire behind them like he expected this.

“People talk about us. They say what we have is unhealthy. They say you’re no good for me. That I’m to good for a monster like you.” Anyone but Neil would have missed the slight flinch but Neil had catalogued every micro expression like he was learning a new language. He guessed maybe in a way he was. 

“They don’t even realize they’ve got it backwards. They don’t know you like I do. They don’t see how protective you are of the people that matter to you and I honestly feel bad for them.” He paused for a breath, looking down at his hands. 

“This is the healthiest relationship I have ever been in. I know that isn’t saying much and I know you hate labeling it but I just wish other people could see it. How good you are for me. I don’t deserve this pedestal they’ve put me on.” Neil had spoken so fast and with such emotion he was panting slightly.

Andrew glanced at him skeptically, “Aren’t you supposed to be an athlete?”

They were quiet for a long time. ; tension still electrifying the air between them. Andrew lazily moved his cigarette from his right hand to his left and splayed his free hand on the concrete inches from Neil’s own.

Neil knew better than to take that as the invitation it seemed. “Yes or no?”

“No.”

Neil couldn’t help wincing even though he expected the answer. Andrew rarely said no to him, even when he didn’t say yes he often said “later” or “not here moron.” This was a test and Neil had passed.

Moments later Andrew proved him right. He motioned between them with his hand, only looking at Neil through the very corner of his eye, expression still stony. “This was never going to change me and fuck you for thinking otherwise. I’m not some problem you can fix and you sure as hell aren’t some fairytale prince that can save me with a kiss.”

If the situation weren’t so serious Neil would have laughed at that image; him as Prince charming and Andrew as sleeping beauty. “I don’t want to fix you and even if I did, I couldn’t because there is nothing to fix.”

Andrew went rigid. 

“Don’t you get it? I don’t want us to change. I want the whole world to. How come a frat boy pressuring his freshman girlfriend into losing her virginity to him is a healthy relationship and “normal,” but everyone thinks our relationship is abusive?” Neil ran his hand through his hair sighing in frustration. “I just hate the way people talk about you. They don’t know what you’re like and,” he seemed to consider, “fuck I don’t really think they deserve to. “ He ran his hand through his hair again but stopped at the back and tugged while he tried to calm his breathing. 

Eventually he felt cool fingers touching his hand. He released his hair and looked into Andrews face questioningly. Andrew wasn’t looking at him but he said “yes.” And Neil gripped his hand like a lifeline.

“Andrew.” He still didn’t turn but he took a drag from his cigarette still using his left hand. “Are you happy?”

“not at this particular moment…” Neil smiled in spite himself because that was so close to a yes that he knew he was out of the woods, or at least almost.

“But when I am not being a moron?”

“You are never not a moron.”

Neil chuckled and decided to push his luck. “But I’m your moron.”

Andrew rolled his eyes but Neil’s trick paid off as Andrew tugged on his hand enough to pull him off balance so that he was leaning into Andrew’s shoulder.

After an indeterminable time of comfortable silence Andrew spoke. “So seeing my brother kissing the cheerleader bothers you.”

It wasn’t a question but Neil felt the need to answer anyway. “yes.”

Andrew craned his neck to look into Neil’s face. The angle must have been uncomfortable but Neil was unwilling to give up the contact. Andrew’s eyes searched his face and their lips were so close they were almost kissing. Andrews eyes darted to his mouth and breathed “yes or no” in a husky voice.

Neil’s eyelids drooped instantly and he bit his lower lip slightly before answering, “yes.”

Andrew carded his right hand into Neil’s hair and smashed their mouths together.


	2. The one with the bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil is feeling down and Andrew surprises everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to post next week but got this done early and I have been getting such nice encouraging comments. I think this will be 4 chapters--maybe 5?

The ride back from their first away game was tense. Neil couldn’t help feeling like the team was back at square one. He had known there would be a breaking in period, of course. He wasn’t actually as stupid as Andrew liked to tell him he was, but Neil was sure it wasn’t just his biased view that made him feel as if they were far from where the should be.

He sighed heavily, not for the first time, and leaned his head against the cool pane of the window to stare unseeing at the darkened landscape flying past. He was exhausted but he couldn’t stop the dark thoughts from whirling through his head.

He almost startled when Andrew put a hand to his shoulder. He had been so consumed in self-pity that the rest of the world disappeared. He was in the last seat of the team bus with Andrew. New freshman meant there wasn’t quite enough room anymore for each fox to have their own row. Neil had been glad for the excuse to sit with Andrew without anyone batting an eye—not that anyone was really in the dark anymore. Maybe a couple especially dense freshman, Neil mused. Neil turned to Andrew to determine the reason for the touch.

Andrew motioned for Neil to lean back against him but Neil just continued to stare at him bemused. Andrew rolled his eyes but spoke lowly. “Lean back moron. Get some sleep or else that mopey mood will only get worse.” 

Neil quickly looked around the bus. Most everyone else was sleeping. Dan was curled up on Matt who had nodded off with his chin to his chest. Allison and Renee were dozing with heads leaned together, half waking each time the bus moved over uneven road. Nicky and Aaron were sleeping as far away from each other as they possibly could on the same bench, Aaron with his head against the window and Nicky with his head tipped back against the bench. Neil felt a brief flicker of sympathy at how sore their necks would be tomorrow. 

Kevin was the only one to have a bench to himself but it was too small to do his larger body much good and he laid awkwardly on the bench with his legs sticking out into the aisle. The freshman were in similar states and Wymack sat in the front while Abby drove, dozing lightly but trying very hard to pretend he wasn’t.

Neil looked at Andrew’s face trying to determine if there was any hesitancy there. Finding none, he gave in and laid back against the shorter man. Andrew quickly arranged Neil how he wanted him grunting as they awkwardly tried to find a position that was comfortable for both of them. When they settled finally Andrew slowly slid his hands under Neil’s shirt resting on the scars that spanned his abdomen. 

Neil realized with a jolt that Andrew was using his scars to remind himself who Neil was, if Andrew fell asleep he would recognize Neil by the ridges of scar tissue under his fingertips. In that moment Neil knew that he would endure all of that pain twice over if it meant giving Andrew some peace, and he smiled, placing his own hands over Andrews and his shirt. “This okay?” he asked quietly, and felt Andrew nod against his shoulder.

Even with the warmth of another body surrounding him and the way Andrew’s presence could always quiet his mind, he was still surprised some time later when he opened his hazy eyes and saw familiar signs on the highway. He must have slept almost two hours. 

He was very careful not to move. He could tell by his breathing that Andrew was still asleep, his hands tensing and relaxing but still splayed an Neil’s stomach. Neil was also surprised at how comfortable he still felt. He had thought he would wake up with a kinked neck and screaming muscles but other than the slight discomfort of his shirt riding up he was content to slip back into sleep for the last 30 minutes of their journey to Fox tower. That is until he looked forward over Kevin’s bench in front of him and saw that a dozen or so eyes were on him.

He stiffened and felt Andrew tense beneath him. Most of the upperclassman had the decency to turn away once they had been caught staring but Aaron, Nicky, and Allison all persisted along with a couple freshman. Aaron’s face was blank, Nicky’s mouth was gaping open, and Allison looked pleased if not a little smug. Lizzy looked astonished and Sheena seemed disgusted as she turned away with a sneer.

Neil had been waiting for the telltale jerk and possible scuffle that would tell him that Andrew had awoken but was surprised to hear Andrew practically growl near his ear, “take a picture. It lasts longer,” and pull Neil in tighter cramming his face harder against his neck. 

The others finally turned—Allison winked as she did—and Neil took the opportunity to pull his shirt down where Andrew’s arms had caused it to ride up. Andrew, thinking Neil was sending him a signal, grudgingly removed his hand from Neil’s warm torso. Neil practically hissed at the lack of contacted and grabbed Andrews’s wrists before he moved too far away. As Andrew replaced them Neil nuzzled against his shoulder and hummed appreciatively, the gloom of the evening entirely forgotten. “You’re like a goddamn cat.” Andrew muttered.

Kevin huffed from the seat in front of them. “Could you guys quit with the heavy petting? Some of us are trying to sleep.”

There were scattered snickers across the bus and Wymack called back, “Settle down.”

Neil didn’t sleep the rest of the ride but he was content just to lay there, warm and happy with a feeling he didn’t recognize blooming in his chest.


	3. The one with the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home game. Andrew surprises the foxes.

The next game was a home game and Neil was beginning to see real improvement in the team. It still would not be enough to carry them through to championships but Neil was becoming cautiously hopeful. 

They had ended the game 7-6 Foxes favor, barely winning by the skin of their teeth. Their opponents, the University of Texas Longhorns, had had a strong offense but a weaker defense. They also had a taste for violence and things had gotten out of hand from the very first play. Disappointingly Matt had been injured within the first 10 minutes of the game and Renee had taken most of the brunt force of the opposing strikers. 

The Longhorns had scored 4 points within the first 20 minutes while the Foxes had only 2. Neil was getting frustrated. He knew logically that participating would be the only way for the freshman to improve but it didn’t make sitting on the sidelines any less difficult. Especially when not a moment later the Longhorns scored again. He slammed his head against the net of his racket and groaned. Without Matt to organize them the younger D men were in disarray and Renee was getting pounded. If this went on any longer even Neil and Kevin wouldn’t be able to bridge the gap.

Andrew had been sitting on the bench next to Neil, seemingly zoning out, but when the goal lit up red again and Renee fell so heavily on her side that she bounced he was on his feet and striding to Wymack. “Put me in.”

Everyone looked at Andrew in surprise but Wymack only had to look to Renee who was pressing herself up onto shaky knees. “Fine.”

Andrew shut out the goal for the rest of the match. 

When Kevin and Neil finally made it onto the court they quickly ate up the Longhorn’s lead. They were 6-6 going into the last serve. The Longhorn’s, who had grown increasingly aggressive with their frustration, had the ball and were tearing toward Andrew.

The striker that finally took the shot had almost a foot and a half on Andrew and was one of the most powerful strikers in the game. Neil was resigning himself to the loss, but watched the scene play out as if it were in slow motion. 

The striker lobbed the ball so hard at the goal that it made a whistling sound and Neil had a moment to be glad Andrew wouldn’t be able to get his racket to it in time. But Andrew was moving toward the ball and Neil’s blood ran cold. He wasn’t lifting his racket, there wasn’t time. Neil couldn’t believe it even as he watched the ball hit Andrew’s neck guard and ricocheted down the court. The only sound was the blood rushing in his ears as he ran to where Andrew had crumpled to the ground.

“Andrew.” There was no movement and Neil’s world narrowed down to the man in front of him. He didn’t even hear the buzzer sound to signal the end of the game. “Andrew if you can hear me. I have to touch you. I have to get this off.” He scrambled for the fasteners of Andrew’s helmet with clumsy fingers. “Andrew.” By then the rest of the team was crowded around. Neil heard himself tell them to get back and give Andrew space. When he finally got the smaller man’s helmet off his eyes were squeezed shut and his face was contorted into a grimace but he was breathing and Neil barely had the presence of mind to stop himself from grabbing him in a hug.

“Andrew are you with me?”

When Andrew spoke it was like his throat was filled with gravel. “Yes moron.” He kept his eyes closed but started to reach up to touch his neck plate. “Fuuuuck.”

Neil took a deep breath, relief rushing through his veins as he locked his hands behind his own head to keep from reaching out. “Can I touch you?”

Andrew cracked an eye to look up at him, momentarily dazed by Neil’s dazzling smile. “Yes and you’ll have to. Help me to the bench. You’ve got a game to win.”

Neil chuckled and half dragged half carried Andrew to their bench. Renee ran up to them, worry apparent on her face. Andrew rolled his eyes “Don’t. Just get out there.” Renee pulled back the hand that had been hovering between them and nodded minutely before taking up her gear and running to the goal. Even with a player hurt the refs wouldn’t wait much longer. 

Neil pushed Andrew gently onto the bench and bent down to look into his face. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“No but you’ll make it up to me later. Get your ass on the court junkie.” With that he pushed Neil out the plexy glass door before falling into a coughing fit. The Foxes won in overtime with Neil scoring the winning goal. He glanced at Andrew as the rest of the team piled on him cheering and jumping. Andrew rolled his eyes but the curve of his lips almost looked…fond and Neil couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face.

The lineup and press went by in a blur to Neil. He couldn’t stop glancing toward the lockers where Andrew had disappeared. One reporter, after repeating the question for the third time, finally said, “go check on your keeper.”

Neil smiled at the unintentional word choice and took off full tilt toward the locker room. Andrew was sprawled out on a bench. Abby must have given him the ice pack he had pressed to his throat. The others were all already in the shower. Neil exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“What you did for us out there. It was amazing.”

“If by ‘us’ you mean this ramshackle excuse for a team, you know better than that. Don’t look at me like that.” Andrew used his free hand to block his eyes from the overhead lights. “I need a fucking cigarette.”

“Can I see?”

As Neil approached Andrew moved the icepack aside revealing a quickly darkening bruise in the center of Andrew’s throat and wrapping around one side. He hissed, “Shit Andrew.” Gently he reached out to hover his fingers over the bruise. “Thank you.”

“If you say ‘you were amazing’ Neil I swear—“

“But you were amazing.” And Neil sounded so awed that Andrew rolled his eyes and groaned.


	4. The one with the girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Directly following the events of the previous chapter. The foxes do love to party.

They’d been back at Fox tower for an hour before there was a gentle knock at the door. Neil was surprised he could hear it over the drunken shenanigans in the hallway. Andrew was laying on one of the bean bags with a fresh icepack on his neck and Neil had been alternately studying and acting as Andrew’s nurse, much to Andrew’s agitation.

When Neil opened the door he was surprised to see Dan beaming at him. He would have guessed Matt would be the one to come try and retrieve him. There was no preamble and Neil was already forming a response before the words were out of her mouth. “I know what you are going to say Neil, but I am sure your monster is pretty tired of your hovering by now and I really think you need to come celebrate with us.”

“You know I don’t like that.”

“Hey!” Neil was starting to recognize how tipsy the woman was. “I called him ‘your’ monster! It’s endearing!” She shrugged.

Neil replied by rolling his eyes. “You can count me out. I’m staying with Andrew. If I leave him alone he is going to do something self destructive like smoking while his throats swollen and besides I have school work.”

“Neil.” Andrew sounded like he had been swallowing glass and from the look on his face, it seemed equally as painful. “If you don’t get the fuck out of my sight,” he continued slowly, “I am finally going to kill you.”

Dan broke out into a shit-eating grin. “Thanks Monster! Looks like your ass is mine tonight Josten.” She grabbed his elbow and made to drag him out the door. “Night Minyard! Don’t wait up!”

She managed a few feet before Neil dug his heels in. “Fine, but give me a sec. I have to grab my keys.”

She pouted and crossed her arms. “Hurry up before Kev powers through all the vodka.”

Neil passed Andrew on the way to the bedroom. “If this place smells like cigarettes when I get back we are going to have a problem.”

“Goody.”

Neil spoke up so Andrew could here him in the living room as he rummaged around his nightstand, “and stop talking.” More rummaging. “I have my phone on me. Text me if you need something.” Neil’s phone buzzed. He flipped it open.

Andrew – Fuck off.

Neil walked back into the room and barely glanced at Andrew. He spoke over his shoulder as he walked out the door. “You’re hilarious…” he deadpanned.

Dan giggled as Neil closed and locked the door behind him. “What’s it like?”

Neil looked bemused. “What?”

“Living a fairytale?” At Neil’s unimpressed look Dan laughed so hard she snorted and dragged him down to the tower’s basement where the rest of the Foxes were partying hard with the Vixens.

Neil saw the rest of the upper classmen first. Allison and Matt seemed to be having a drinking contest and Renee was mediating. She looked a little worried and Neil couldn’t blame her when he got a look at the amount of glasses clustered between them on a desk. 

Next he saw Aaron and Katelyn dancing with some of the other Vixens. It was tame and playful, not the bumping and grinding that sometimes happened at these parties and Neil was grateful for small miracles. Nicky was leaning against the back wall watching Matt and Allison while talking animatedly with one of the Vixens and a couple of the freshman Foxes. Neil couldn’t hear his laughter over the sounds of the music but he recognized the tell tale crinkles around his eyes.

Neil accepted the drink Dan offered him ‘Whiskey/Coke. Mostly Coke’ and sipped slowly, content to watch his team celebrate their win. He tried not to think of the frustrating man upstairs but held his phone in his pocket so he wouldn’t miss the vibration. Just in case.

He was leaning against the table where all the handles and mixers were situated. Allison and Matt had given up their contest at the behest of Renee. Now Allison and Dan were teaching each other dance moves while Matt and Renee stood by watching and laughing. Nicky crossed the room to fix another drink and leaned on the wall next to Neil.

He seemed uncharacteristically quiet and after a moment Neil felt Nicky’s eyes boring into the side of his head. “Spit it out Nicky.” Neil turned to look at him. Nicky was looking at Neil like someone would look at a very complicated math problem and Neil, for the first time, could see the family resemblance.

“He must really love you,” Nicky said quietly and thoughtfully like he had realized the magnitude of what he was saying as the words left his mouth. Neil wouldn’t have put it past him. Nicky rarely thought before he spoke.

Neil was caught off guard but thankfully didn’t need to reply. Nicky pushed himself off the wall and went to join the upperclassmen. 

Neil pushed those thoughts from his mind for now and continued to nurse his drink, watching his foxes laugh and dance. Even the freshman joined in and soon the whole party was laughing and bumping into each other in the limited space. One of those songs played where the verses were directions and Neil laughed as the drunker foxes messed up the moves and some even dissolved onto the carpet in piles and giggled.

“Well that’s something I am never going to un-see.”

Neil froze, not believing his ears. But he slowly turned his head and there, leaning in the open doorway just to his right was Andrew. His voice was still hoarse but Neil could tell Andrew’s throat was feeling better. He glanced to Andrew’s neck. If he was lucky it may not even bruise that badly. Most of the initial redness had been superficial; only one narrow stripe from mid neck around to his left side seemed to still be darkening. 

Neil glanced down at his phone wondering if he had missed a text or call but there were none. He looked up at Andrew uncomprehending. “Did you need something?” He knew Andrew wouldn’t want to be down here very long. Neil made to move around the table to follow Andrew out the door, but Andrew didn’t move. 

He continued to lean in with his arms on either side of the doorway. Neil stood right in front of him looking down. Andrew had to crane his head at an uncomfortable angle to look up at Neil but Neil figured it was probably good for him to stretch his neck. “Going somewhere?” Andrew asked, staring at Neil blankly.

Now Neil was really thrown. “I thought…” He meant to explain that Andrew didn’t want to be here with the team but obviously wanted Neil’s company wherever he was going but trailed off. He watched Andrew’s eyes move around the room. Neil didn’t want to turn away and look to see who they had settled on but he also figured he didn’t have to. Andrew was watching his brother. Aaron was likely dancing, kissing, or smiling with Katelyn and Neil was suddenly more worried than confused but Andrew spoke, not looking at Neil. 

“Thought we decided you shouldn’t do that. Wouldn’t want to short-wire that junkie brain of yours.”

Neil searched Andrew’s face. “You want…to hang out with the team…?”

Andrew turned a bored look on him. “Don’t be stupid.”

Neil raised an eyebrow. “You want us to leave then?” He motioned to Andrew who was still blocking the door.

Andrew rolled his eyes. “We are going to have a drink while you pathetically watch your teammates drink to oblivion.” With that he brushed past Neil, grabbing his half full cup on the way to the table. Andrew poured himself a couple fingers of whiskey, sniffed Neil’s cup and added some to his too. Andrew leaned against the wall where Neil had been earlier and held out Neil’s drink. Neil was still frozen in the doorway and could only blink at the blonde for a few seconds before joining him.

He took a sip of his drink, now much stronger thanks to Andrew. “Our.”

Andrew slid his eyes slowly to Neil’s face. “What was that Josten?”

“You always say ‘your’ team but it’s ‘our’ team.”

“Better watch it Josten or someone’s going to shut that smart mouth of yours.”

Neil smirked, looking at Andrew out of the corner of his eye. “Could be amenable to that, for the right person…”

Andrew stiffened.

By now the foxes had begun to notice the new addition to their party. Nicky and Aaron were openly staring. The freshmen were looking between Aaron and Andrew disbelieving. The upperclassman were more subtle, continuing to dance and talk while shooting glances at Neil and Andrew. 

Neil felt the eyes on him but couldn’t bring himself to look away from Andrew. Andrew seemed to sweep his eyes across the room, hesitating where Neil was pretty sure the cousins stood. Andrew steeled himself and focused on Neil again. “Yes or no.”

Neil figured Andrew wanted to continue things upstairs. He took Andrew’s drink from his hand and placed both down on the table. “Yes.”

Neil went to turn to the door but a hand in his collar stopped him short. Andrew tugged, pulling Neil towards him. Neil didn’t have time to react before Andrew slid his hand up his jaw and into his hair, tugging him down to meet his lips. He made a little noise of surprise, freezing momentarily. He couldn’t understand what was happening. Andrew hated public displays of affection, or at least Neil had assumed as much, but Andrew had been affectionate on the bus when they had lost and had taken that hit today during the game. 

Neil realized with a start what was happening, “I just wish other people could see it.” Just like everything else Andrew had done for him, all Neil had needed to do was ask.

Neil’s chest tightened and he carded both hands into Andrew’s hair. When they pulled back to catch their breath Neil could feel the soft smile on his face. “You don’t have to prove anything. To me or to them.”

“Don’t be a moron Josten. Someone had to wipe that smug look off your face.”

When Neil looked out over the party everyone was staring. Allison looked smug. Renee beamed. Dan and Matt seemed to be caught between ecstatic and disappointed. Nicky seemed to have stopped breathing and Aaron looked green. Kevin shook his head disapprovingly. The freshman and Vixens were whispering to each other without taking their eyes away from Neil and Andrew, except Katelyn. Neil couldn’t read the look on her face.

Nicky finally regained some of his composure. “Holy shit.”

“You can say that again, “Allison snorted. “That was kinda hot.”

“Yeah,” Katelyn uttered dreamily and all eyes turned on the Vixen who quickly turned bright red covering her mouth with her hand as if she hadn’t meant to speak out loud. 

Even Andrew seemed surprised if the intake of breathe at Neil’s side was anything to go by.

Nicky’s eyes widened as he whipped his head to look at Katelyn. Aaron really seemed like he was going to be sick now. He put a hand to his face. “Oh my god Katelyn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last.


	5. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last installment. The team talks about the party and everyone learns a little more about Neil (including Neil).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. The last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this. Thank you for the support and the comments!

Sunday morning found all of the older foxes at the dining hall. At first it had been unusual for Andrew to join their team meals, but this was the girls’ last year and Neil wanted to spend as much time with his family as possible. As long as the freshmen were not around, Andrew would tag along with Neil and sit stoically beside him. 

They had been sitting quietly for a long time, most of them nursing a hangover and looking worse for wear. Andrew and Aaron had their arms crossed and looked anywhere but each other. Allison noticed, nudging Dan and motioning towards them. They both snickered. 

Nicky—unsurprisingly—broke the silence. “Sooooo, last night was illuminating.”

Aaron groaned, hiding his face in his hands, “yeah can we like never talk about this please.”

Allison hummed thoughtfully. “Which part exactly? The part where Neil and your brother played tonsil hockey for the whole world to see?”

Neil rolled his eyes. “Hockey? Really?” Everyone—including Andrew—sent him a ‘that’s the part you are fixating on?’ look.

Allison raised an eyebrow and continued torturing Aaron. “Ooor the part where everyone found out that your girlfriend thinks its super hot seeing your twin make out with men.”

Aaron glared at the blonde but his ears were tinged pink. Silence stretched out as Allison smirked at the shorter boy. The energy at the table was electric; Neil could feel it buzzing in the air. He was worried what would happen if the situation was not diffused. He remembered too well what happened the last time Allison and Aaron had fought. He glanced at Andrew out of his peripheral vision but the man had not moved, seemingly uninterested with the current situation.

Renee—ever the peacekeeper—spoke quietly. “I am sure she did not mean to upset you Aaron. Some women are attracted to the idea of two men together. Its what makes slash fiction so popular.”

The majority of the faces turned to Renee were blank and uncomprehending. Allison and Nicky were the only ones that looked contemplative. Renee shrugged.

“Besides Aaron if you think about it Neil thinks you’re hot too.” Nicky taunted. Chuckling gleefully when Aaron groaned.

Neil had been sipping on his coffee but choked at that. He was blushing, his eyes cast down. “I really--.”

Dan, Matt, and Allison were laughing uproariously. Even Kevin was hiding a smirk ineffectively.

“I don’t think he does actually.” Renee spoke quietly but every fox still heard her and stopped what they were doing. There was a brief moment of silence before Nicky said, “Uuuuh, Renee?”

All eyes were on the goalkeeper; even Andrew seemed drawn out of his usual air of apathy to stare at her with one eyebrow raised. Neil stared at her with baited breath and wide eyes. He had never been able to explain it, even to himself, but Renee had a way of seeing through people.

Renee was looking to him, ignoring the many eyes on her, silently asking permission to continue. Neil nodded dumbly, apprehensive but curious.

“I don’t think Neil lied when he told us he doesn’t swing.” Nicky, Allison, Dan, and Matt looked bewildered but they stayed quiet. Aaron was still recovering from Nicky’s comment and Kevin seemed vaguely interested (this was a long time for him to go without talking about Exy, Neil thought). Andrew hadn’t moved. He was still listening intently to Renee. “I don’t think Neil is attracted to men or women. I think he’s just attracted to Andrew.”  
Andrew’s reaction was nearly imperceptible. A slight twitch that only Neil and Renee could recognize. The others frowned.

“Even so Andrew and Aaron look the same so if he’s got the hots for one…” Nicky trailed off at the stony looks the twins turned on him.

“No I don’t think so. Neil, correct me if I’m wrong or out of line, but I think you are—“ she paused looking to Neil. He nodded, wanting her to continue. “The word for it is demisexual.” 

Matt snorted, “Is that a short joke? Renee I didn’t think you had it in you.”

The twins turned their stony look on Matt. “Yeesh you guys are extra creepy in stereo.”

Renee laughed softly at Matt’s antics but composed herself before looking back to Neil. “Have you heard of it?”

He shook his head. Andrew was watching him now, look impassive. Even as Renee spoke Andrew never turned away from Neil, too intent on watching his face to pay Renee his usual courtesy.

“It’s a sexual orientation in which someone feels sexual attraction only to people whom they have a strong emotional bond. It essentially means you are attracted to Andrew for who he is and what he means to you. It doesn’t matter that Aaron is physically identical.” She smiled shyly at him. “Does that sound right to you?”

Neil could feel Andrew’s intense gaze as well as all the other foxes’ eyes. His own must have been wide. It was like a missing puzzle piece in his braining causing everything to snap together and now he could see the whole picture. He turned so he was facing Andrew as he answered Renee’s question. “Yes.”

After what Neil felt was an indeterminable length of silence Allison snorted. “Shit so Aaron’s girlfriend is hot for Andrew but Neil is the only person on the planet that can be completely unattracted to a carbon copy of his own boyfriend.” She dissolved into a giggling fit with Dan and Matt close behind her. Nicky was shaking from the effort of trying not to laugh. Even Kevin looked amused. 

Aaron seemed—for all intents and purposes—to be pouting. “Fuck you Reynolds.”

Andrew was still watching his face but Neil turned back to Renee. “Thank you.”

“No need. If you want I can send you some links online so you can learn a little bit more about it.” 

“Yeah.” Neil nodded. “Yeah that would be great.” 

She smiled—if Neil hadn’t known her so well he would have said she looked shy. “I think it’s a bit romantic you know. It’s a very noble way to love.” She said it quietly enough that Neil felt like only he and Andrew could have heard it. He blushed but didn’t look away from both pairs of eyes on him.

Aaron and Allison were still bickering and Aaron was becoming irate. “You want to take this outside princess?”

Allison smirked, lifting a perfectly manicured finger to her chin. “Hey Andrew. Now that your deal is off can I hit your brother?”

Andrew smirked without averting his glance from Neil’s burning face. “Just don’t maim or kill him,” he said slowly, “he makes a decent alibi.”

Aaron sputtered. “Andrew!”

Neil had been smiling but when Andrew chuckled a huge grin spread across his face. Soon all the foxes were laughing—except Aaron who stormed off grumbling under his breathe.

 

Epilogue

‘I've said all year I don't swing and I meant it… The only one I'm interested in is you.’ Andrew remembered the words but it felt like another lifetime. Probably because Neil had managed to get himself into a lifetime worth of trouble in a few short months, he thought ruefully.

They were back in their dorm. Kevin had gone to the library so they were all alone. The cousins had gone with the other upperclassman to the movies so there would be no interruptions.

Neil had been quiet since the conversation at the dining hall. Andrew had seen the texts Renee had sent him, worried she’d overstepped his boundaries.

R. Walker: I am sorry. I should have spoken to you first.

N. Josten: dont be I am glad they know  
N. Josten: and thank you

R. Walker: for what?

N. Josten: understanding me bettr than I do my self

When Andrew couldn’t stand the silence anymore he placed his hand on the back of Neil’s neck so that he would turn to face him. “You told me once that I was the only person you were interested in.” Neil met his level gaze, unmoving. “It was true.” It wasn’t a question but Andrew still searched Neil’s face, waiting for an answer.

Neil didn’t miss a beat. “It still is.”

‘… feels sexual attraction only to people whom they have a strong emotional bond…’

Neil must have seen the darkening in Andrew’s eyes because he breathed out the word “yes” before Andrew could open his mouth to ask. 

This kiss was like a collision. Like two trains careening into one another at full speed. Neil could do nothing but card fingers into blonde hair and hold on for dear life. 

Neil thought what he always thought when Andrew kissed him; how could someone who claimed to want nothing kiss like this. Andrew kissed with more passion than he lived his life but that was an easy comparison. Andrew kissed like Neil was oxygen and he was drowning. 

They pulled back, panting with their foreheads pressed together and Neil thought about how Andrew was a terrible liar. There was one thing he always wanted. Neil kissed him again and smiled against his mouth. 

Andrew mumbled, “idiot,” but Neil just smiled wider and held on tighter and thought, ‘Always.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may write ficlets as sequels in the future but for now I am pretty busy and slowly working on a Klance fic so we'll see. Thanks again for all the support!!

**Author's Note:**

> First multi chapter fic. Hopefully its not too terrible.


End file.
